Various types of sensors are known in the art for measuring physical parameters. Typically, sensors provide a variation in resistance, capacitance or other electrical characteristics as a function of a sensed physical parameter to provide an electrical current or voltage output. For example, photosensors including charge-coupled devices (CCD), photographic films and photodiodes are used for measuring electromagnetic radiation such as light energy. These photosensors can be used individually or can be employed in photosensor arrays for imaging applications.